Family Strife Wedding
by ShujiE
Summary: Cloud has finally accepted Sephiroth's proposal and the dreaded wedding day has arrived. What will Cloud's friends think about his new beau?
1. In the Church

In the Church

It was a rainy Saturday morning, when Cloud looked out of the window and opened the curtains.

"Don't worry, Cloud. The rain will end before ten o'clock. At least that's what the forecast told", said Aerith, straightening her bodice.

"Yes. I mean, no. Ah, it's not the rain I'm worried about, Aerith..." Cloud said, turning to his friend. He was already wearing his shirt and trousers. Aerith was preparing his white jacket.

"I know, Cloud. But you do love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. They think whatever they want anyway. You know I do."

"I know you hate him."

"You can say that again!" Aerith said firmly, "But I only wish that you're happy."

"Well, in my part, I am."

"Good. Now, let's get you ready."

In the church Cloud was pacing back and forth in the small chamber, nervous as what. Aerith slipped through the door.

"Okay, Cloud he's here. He went straight to the altar, I don't think anyone paid him much attention... yet", she added ominously.

Cloud nodded. "Where's Tifa and Marlene?"

"They're coming, don't worry."

"How many times have you told me not to worry today?" Cloud smiled.

"I don't know, I lost count at forty", laughed Aerith.

Both of them burst out laughing and at that moment Tifa burst in the room, fuming. At her wake came Marlene, all exited and already carrying her flower basket.

"What-is-that-man-doing-here?" Tifa shouted, completely outraged.

Cloud swallowed and turned to look at her. "Tifa. Don't shout. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Yes, sorry, Cloud, but- but..."

"Did you happen to notice where he's standing?" Aerith cut in.

Tifa shook her head: "Somewhere near the altar. I don't know -"

"Is he your boyfriend, Cloud?" Marlene asked brightly.

Cloud kneeled in front of the girl. "Yes. And soon he's going to be my husband."

Tifa stopped short and looked incredulously at her friend. "Cloud? What?"

"My reaction exactly", said Aerith, "I couldn't believe my ears, when he first told me that Sephiroth had proposed."

"You knew?"

"Yes, but Cloud didn't dare to tell anyone else."

There came a polite knock at the door and the church usher peeked in: "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to start."

"...If anyone has something to prevent these two to be tied in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Cloud held his breath and glanced over his shoulder. Cid looked like jumping up in any moment, but Yuffie did a good job holding him down, as Aerith had promised. Vincent was a wild card, so Cloud tried to catch his eye. The man was just staring blankly ahead, as though the information about Cloud marrying their worst enemy hadn't sunken in quite yet.

After what felt like hours, the priest continued the sermon. Cloud turned back and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sephiroth whispered.

Cloud shook his head.

"No second thoughts?"

"I tell you later."

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sephiroth smiled: "Well, finally!" Gently tipped Cloud's head and very thoroughly kissed his new wife.

Cloud could see his friends shake their heads in disbelief, but right now it really didn't matter. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	2. At the Reception

At the Reception 1

Sephiroth got out of the car first and Cloud quickly followed. He didn't want to leave the man alone with his friends for too long, so he decided to stick to him all day.

Even to go to the bathroom.

It did annoy Sephiroth a bit, but he also understood Cloud's sentiment on it. And he knew that his wife's friends weren't so keen on him; not yet anyway. He hoped they would get used to him after a while. Before that he wouldn't push his company on them.

For today they'd just have to bare it.

Cloud hung on to his arm when they entered the reception hall. The guests were there already, waiting. And watching. If looks could kill Sephiroth knew he'd be at least four times dead already. As they were congratulated, both Sephiroth and Cloud noticed that most of Cloud's friends only congratulated the blonde and ignored Sephiroth. He shook it off, but Cloud was offended by it.

The only one who noticed Sephiroth was Aerith. She hissed: "You take good care of our Cloud." Emphasis on _our_.

"I plan to", Sephiroth answered politely.

After that it was time to be seated and eat. During this time the newly weds got to be alone and talk a little.

"I'm sorry", Cloud muttered between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

Sephiroth smiled. "About what?"

"My friends were so rude to you."

"They'll get used to the idea. I wouldn't worry", Sephiroth lied easily.

"Okay", Cloud said, "Let's have fun, the two of us, at least."

Sephiroth nodded adn kissed Cloud's hand.

The dinner was over and it was now time for the speeches. Sephiroth got up, smiling reassuringly. Cloud glanced around nervously, but his friends were ignoring the standing figure. Good, the blonde thought, that was the easiest approach.

"I won't bother talking long, as I know most of you don't want to listen", Sephiroth began. There was some embarrassed hissing at this and the faces turned towards the standing man. "Welcome to our party. The food'll be here all night, the bar's over there and the dance starts now. Have fun."

Cloud got up, sighing. He let Sephiroth lead him to the dance-floor and start the dance. It hadn't been that bad, but he was still worried what would happen when some got a bit drunk – he glanced at Cid who was already heading to the bar.


End file.
